Liberia, like it's neighboring countries, Sierra Leone and Guinea, was severely affected by the 2014-2015 Ebola epidemic, highlighting the need to strengthen infectious diseases surveillance, detection and response in West Africa. In the aftermath of the Ebola epidemic, many assessment panels and expert reports have also underscored the importance of building international research capacity to combat emerging pathogens. The presence of local research infrastructure in affected countries coupled with strong international collaboration is a known successful model for early detection and understanding dynamics of emerging pathogens, as a critical part of control efforts. Advanced training of West African scientists can not only build emerging pathogen response capacity but also in country intellectual capital for future training and mentorship. This proposal represents a collaboration between Boston University (BU), the National Institute of Public of Liberia (NPHIL) and University of Liberia (UL), particularly the A.M. Dogliotti College of Medicine. At this stage, there is a dearth of instruction in basic and translational sciences at all levels, but particularly pronounced at the graduate and postgraduate levels, in Liberia. The BU-UL Partnership to Enhance Emerging Epidemic Virus Research in Liberia (BULEEVR) program will create science instructors for UL, while simultaneously training highly qualified masters candidates in basic and translational sciences. The proposed training program will recruit Liberian doctorate of medicine graduates into a Masters of Science program at Boston University. The program will combine a semester of boot camp modules in Liberia aimed at strengthening skills in basic sciences as well as research administration. A select number of highly qualified candidates will then join the Masters program at BU, and return to work at on going research sites in Liberia focused on emerging pathogens. The program will further integrate supplementary research opportunities under mentors from numerous sites including the National Emerging Infectious Diseases Laboratories (NEIDL) at BU, as well as active partner research programs across West Africa that are working on infectious diseases pathogens of critical interest to Liberia. All candidates in the BULEEVR program will also serve as teaching assistants and co-instructors at UL College of Medicine. The planning grant will allow the assessment of the current knowledge level in sciences among potential Liberian candidates, further delineation of training plans and development of a sustainable funding strategy.